Last man standing
by And a Pickle
Summary: Jack, 9th Doc and Rose end up in a place where all is not as it seems. Who is the girl in the red jacket? and where has creativity and originality gone?


Title: Last man standing

Author: SoulessTears

Genre: Action/Adventure

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Jack, 9th Doc and Rose end up stranded in a time and place where things are going very, very wrong...

Author Notes: I had quite a lot of inspiration for this.

The song 'Fight for your right' by The Beastie Boys, Fairly Odd Parents, The book 'The stealers of dreams,' and for some reason, a debate I had on the state of the school system, but hey, I don't question my muses, I merely do what they tell me lol.

Dedicated to Sophie, for whatever I did that was wrong. And to the Anthony's rebels for your support through it all.

Also, thanks to my beta reader, Emily, mucho gracias, and good luck with the 'problem'

Chapter One: The Landing

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and Sam, Lovely BBC owns everything else. (But she won't be lovely if they cancel Top Gear!)

'So Doc, where we going today?' Jack asked, entering the console room. The good captain had been a resident of the TARDIS for about two weeks now and was getting used to, (albeit very slowly) living in the rather eccentric machine, with its rather eccentric owner. And of course, Rose.

'Don't call me Doc,' The Doctor growled, 'and Imaldris, planet of the setting sun, the year 16 AWB.'

'Okay, cool,' Jack replied, ignoring the Doctor's usual prickliness at the shortening of his name and began lounging against a wall, fiddling with his sonic blaster.

'Morning all,' Rose said, stifling a yawn as she to entered the room. She wasn't looking forward to running a lot today as she had stayed up late last night watching random crap on the telly. Of course, she'd never say this directly, she'd just do what all girls do when they want something… Drop subtle hints.

'We aren't going anywhere dangerous today are we?' she asked innocently. Cunningly keeping her alterior motives hidden.

'Nope,' the Doctor said, flashing her that manic grin as he hopped and bounded around the console, pushing levers and twiddling knobs, seemingly at random. 'We're headed for Imaldris, best party planet in the Tatoonis galaxy.'

'Great,' Rose said, now beaming as much as the Doctor, and quickly running off to change into that little black dress she'd always wanted to wear.

10 minutes later…

With a big 'ker-thump' the TARDIS crew lay sprawled on the floor as the century's old machine landed.

'Okay,' the Doctor smiled, 'Prepare to be dazzled!' And he swung the doors open to reveal…

A neat little estate, with neat little gardens, and neat little detached houses. The sort of neighborhood you only see in Hans Anderson stories.

Rose raised an eyebrow, 'Best party planet in the galaxy you said.' She looked around, it was hard to even picture this place having a sad little kiddies disco, let alone the raves and all night concerts she'd been picturing.

'It was, last time I was here,' the Doctor replied, trying to defend himself, 'I dunno what happened, it used to be one big, twenty four hour rave.' He looked as puzzled as the other two, which was never a good sign.

'You sure this is the right place, maybe the TARDIS cocked up again,' Jack suggested.

'The TARDIS does not 'cock up,' she just has off days,' the Doctor said defensively. But nevertheless, he wandered over to where a woman was putting out the rubbish.

' 'Scuse me,' he said, 'but would it be possible for you to tell us where we are?'

'Sure,' She replied pleasantly, 'You're on Imaldris, planet of the setting sun. In the Tatoonis galaxy.'

'Ah,' the Doctor's face fell, but suddenly he looked hopeful again, 'Sorry to bother you again, but could you please tell me the date?'

'Of course,' She grinned, which for an unknown reason, sent shivers down Rose's spine, 'It's the 13th Maitas, 16 AWB.'

'Thank you,' once again the Doctor's face fell, and the trio walked away silently.

'Right time, right place, I just don't understand.'

Rose sighed, Somehow, she had a feeling she shouldn't have worn her stilettos…

To be continued…


End file.
